


Late nights

by Cadoan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Poe released him, Finn made a sound that was a mixture of relief and pain. Relief because he didn't know for how much longer he could last under the pilot's talented movements, and pain at the loss of pressure and friction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late nights

**Author's Note:**

> I desperatly needed some Poe/Finn love. Poe/Finn sex. Poe/Finn smut. Nevertheless, I decided to write some myself. Whipped up at 3 am while looking at The Force Awakens gifs and being all mushi squishy inside. Enjoy!

Poe and Finn were cramped together on the small bunk in Poe's room. They had to lie pretty much pressed together to even fit on the thing, but none of them minded. Sure, life in the resistance wasn't glamorous, but it Poe didn't mind it at all. He was happy to have a door to close behind him when he wanted to sleep. It was cramped, but he spent most of his time somewhere else anyways. Finn, he had never had a room of his own. The stormtroops trained, fought, ate and slept together. Privacy was scarce and precious as a stormtrooper, and he had known nothing else. He didn't have anything else to compare it too either. When he had gotten out of the med-bay he had recieved a room of his own, and he had tried to sleep there, he really had. He had barely slept at all during the first night, constantly being woken up by nightmares. And it had been so _quiet_. Finn found out that he _hated_  quiet.

That had led to him essentially moving in with Poe. He'd stumbled on his words when he asked, awkward. He didn't want to be too clingy towards the man who had given him his name and his, well, everything. Poe must've sensed his nervousness, because the man had just hugged him and said that "of course, you're welcome to stay with me for as long as you like."

The hour was late, really late. It tended to get like that nowadays. The resistance was taking a brief respite after the successful mission against the Starkiller. They were also not completely sure what to do before they heard back from Rey, Chewbacca and R2-D2. They still didn't know where Luke was, or if he was even alive, still. General Organa was waiting.

"Hey, scoot, I am falling off the bed here." Poe jokingly lifted his hand and hit Finn's upper arm. The former stormtrooper tried to do as told, but pulled a face as his back hit the cold, metal wall behind him.

"I am as close to the wall I can without actually being up against it, you know."

Poe made a 'tsk'-ing sound and scooted closer to Finn, straightened his body as he did so. This caused them to pretty much to be glued together from knee to chest, and Finn automatically lifted his head off the bunk to allow for Poe so slide his arm into the hollow created between Finn's neck and the bunk. That seemed to be good enough for the pilot, because he settled down and closed his eyes, giving a small hum of content as he closed his eyes. Finn let his head fall back down on the bunk and he studied the face of the older man. The man looked relaxed and at ease, and Finn's chest swelled. A dark curl had fallen down into Poe's forehead, and Finn slowly lifted his hand to brush it away. He could see a small smile play on Poe's lips.

"Hey." Poe's voice cut through the silence of the room and his eyes fluttered open to meet Finn's. _So soft, his eyes._

  
"Hey." Finn echoed back, and he could hear the crack in his own voice.

  
"How are you sleeping nowadays?"

  
Finn just blinked for a few moments, not really expecting the question. He thought about it, then nodded.

"It's better." He held Poe's gaze. "You?"

  
Poe's face grew serious and solemn, some of the warmth disappearing from his eyes. His eyebrows knitted together.

  
"I've still got nightmares. I've never been..." He grew silent, as if looking for the right word. "... _tortured_  like that before. Kylo Ren, he- he was _inside_  my head." The pain that flashed across Poe's face made a twinge of pain strike through Finn's chest. He placed his hand on Poe's cheek, wanting to comfort. That seemed to pull the other man out of the painful memory, a smile ghosting across his lips.

  
"Thank you."

Finn furrowed his brow. "For what?"

  
"For letting me do this." And then, Poe scooted the last few inches needed for their lips to meet. According to Finn, it was just as perfect as always, the way the pilot's lips felt against his, the way his tongue coiled against his. His hand went to behind the older man's neck, lightly grabbing the curls that collected there. He felt a hand slide down his side and stay at his hips, holding on. Then, Poe pulled on Finn's hips and moved his own forwards at the same time, grinding them together, causing Finn to gasp and break the kiss. Poe chuckled at Finn's reaction and quickly angled his body so he was able to bury his face in the side of Finn's neck, nipping and kissing the sensitive flesh there. Finn moaned and his hand slid up into Poe's hair, fisting the dark mop. Poe ground their hips together again and smiled into the dark skin as he felt Finn's erection growing against his own. Releasing the younger man's hip he took ahold of the hem of the shirt Finn was wearing - _his_  shirt - and pulled it up. He just placed his hand there against the taut stomach, and he could feel Finn's breath hitch. Poe gave one last bite to Finn's neck before he propped himself up on his elbow, peering down onto Finn. The former stormtrooper was obviously and visibly flustered, breath ragged and lips parted. Heat pooled in Poe's stomach at the sight.

  
"You're shivering."

Finn's eyes widened slightly as Poe let one finger slip inside the hem of his - _Poe's_  - pants.

"It's your fault..."

  
Poe smirked before he leaned down to capture Finn's lips in a hungry kiss. He slipped his hand fully inside of the other man's pants and found his hard lenght, wrapping his fingers around it. Finn whined into the kiss and the sound made lust shoot violently through Poe's body. He used his hand for a few moments, savouring the hitched breaths and small sounds that escaped the other man.

When Poe released him, Finn made a sound that was a mixture of relief and pain. Relief because he didn't know for how much longer he could last under the pilot's talented movements, and pain at the loss of pressure and friction. He shot his eyes open without realizing he had screwed them shut, and Poe's gorgeous face met him, eyes hazy with lust. He realized how tightly he was holding onto the other man's hair and quickly let go, letting his arm fall down.

"Finn, lie on you back, please. Let me do this."

Finn licked his lips subconsciously before nodding slowly, shifting to lie on his back. Poe crawled almost ontop of him and slid down his body, and Finn could feel his body shudder in anticipation. He felt finger hook into the hem of his pants and a second later they were being pulled downwards. He sucked in a breath as his erection was exposed to the cool air of the room, but immediately thereafter, impossibly wet heat enveloped him. Pleasure shot up his spine and he tried to arch off the bed, but Poe's hands at held him down.

  
"Ah, Poe-!"

  
The pilot was swallowing him down slowly but surely, trapping every inch of him, and Finn threw one arm over his eyes, the other hand clutching the sheets. _How are you so good at everything you do, Poe?_  
Coherent words were escaping him, and all he managed to do was do pant and moan through open lips. Finn had no idea for how long this went on, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to last any longer if Poe didn't stop immediately.  
"Poe- ah-, I-" He pushed desperatly at the top of the pilot's head, and thankfully, the man seemed to get the hint. He released Finn from his mouth just as Finn forced his eyes open and craned his neck to look at the other man. They locked eyes, Poe's pupils wide, and the pilot held the former stormtrooper's gaze as he wiped his mouth on his arm in an impossibly sensual and sexual move. After that, Poe kind of crawled on all fours back up on the bunk, to where his head was on the same level as Finn's. He smirked, teasing.

  
"You okay there?"

  
Finn tore his eyes away from the man's swollen lips, the sarcasm flying far above his head.

  
"Mmm, yes."

  
Poe's smirk turned into a genuine smile as he lowered himself down on top of Finn, pressing their lips together again. The pilot's weight felt perfect on top of him, Finn thought. Perfect and safe. He wound his arms around Poe's neck and deepened their kiss, sucking the other man's tongue into his mouth. He started to slowly move his hips, causing friction between his erection and Poe's shirt where it lay trapped between their bodies. Poe chuckled into the kiss.  
"Wait, wait, Finn-" He once again put one hand on Finn's hip, this time stilling his movements. He managed to break off the kiss, even though it took all the willpower he had. He turned his head to look at the small furniture standing next to his bunk, a small but functional drawer. He used his free hand to rummage through the top drawer and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. As soon as he had it, Finn pulled him in for another hungry kiss, and this time it was almost impossible to break it off.  
"Finn, let me-" He managed to disentangle himself from Finn's limbs and sat back on the bunk. He placed the small bottle between his legs on the bunk and Finn gave him a confused look, but when he started to pull on Finn's pants, the other man seemed to catch on. They managed to get his pants completely off and they were discarded on the floor of the small room.

Poe took ahold of the hems of his shirt and pulled his over his head, and Finn watched in fascination how the muscle played under the skin. The shirt was thrown to the side and when Poe started to unbutton his pants, their action got hurried. Finn removed his shirt and soon they were both completely undressed. Finn spread his legs to allow Poe to scoot closer, and did so. He picked up the bottle of liquid and coated his fingers. He hitched one of Finn's legs over his shoulder. Then, he placed one hand on Finn's thigh, holding the leg there and placed his fingers right outside the younger man's entrance. He pressed a kiss to Finn's inner thigh as he slowly slipped two fingers inside. Finn writhed under him and made long, whining, lustful noises as he stretched him. He quickly had three fingers working in and out of the man beneath him, and he gave bit Finn's inner thigh lightly as a warning before he removed his fingers. He released Finn's leg and found himself inbetween them again. He grabbed the bottle again and squeezed some out in his hand, quickly using it to coat his erection. He moved to place one hand next to Finn's face, leaning over him. Finn was panting heavily, mouth open and face flushed, eyes wide and lustful. Poe swallowed before he spoke.

  
"You ready?"

Finn nodded as answer, because he was afraid his voice wouldn't function if he tried to talk. Poe looked down between them and Finn felt pressure against his entrance for a split second before Poe was inside him. Heat flodded through his system again and he could do nothing but whimper when Poe started to slowly slide into him. It felt so good, _too_ good. Too good to be true. When Poe was completely inside of him, the man on top drew a long, shuddering breath.

"Look at me." His voice was ragged and sounded completely wrecked with lust.

Once again, Finn had to open his eyes because he didn't realize he had shut them. Poe's face was shining, and Finn was starting to feel overwhelmed. He wrapped his arms around the pilot's neck again, pulling him down. When they were completely flush against each other, Poe started to move. They moved slowly together, taking their time, slowly building up their pace. Their sounds filled the small room and they moved back and forth, pushing and pulling at each other. Eventually all Finn could do was hold on to Poe, the resistance fighter's breath and moans and gasping his name mixing perfectly with the lenght going in and out of him and he was being propelled into bliss.

Soon, Finn couldn't take it anymore. He climaxed long and hard, giving a loud whimper as he came, shooting a hot mess up between their bodies. Poe came directly afterwards, his nails digging into Finn's hips in a way that was sure to leave marks. He moaned Finn's name as he came, and they both saw stars.


End file.
